David Grey
David is the firstborn and only son of Sir Varyc Grey and his wife, Lysa Dorn. Having carried out his duties as a page, David was sent to squire for Sir Martyn Cerwyn in the hope of completing his training as a paladin. Sadly, Sir Martyn was slain in battle, leaving the young man without a Knight to serve. He is currently training at the Northshire Abbey where he hopes to catch the eye of a Knight in need of a squire. Appearance Tall and broad-shouldered like his father, he appears fit, but not overly muscular. His long, chestnut hair is often tied back and he is usually clean-shaven, indicating a desire to keep a good appearance. With gray-green eyes and a perfect smile, the young man would likely be considered handsome by most standards. His clothing is well-made, befitting a young man of his status, but not overly extravagant. His armor is nothing extraordinary, but unlike some squires his age, the steel on his hip is castle-forged and of good quality. Well-spoken and quite intelligent, David possesses a Nobleman's courtesy and a Knight's sense of honor, indicating he had likely spent a good deal of time among the more privileged citizens of the Kingdom. Though he is respectful to everyone he meets, David clearly views the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Brotherhood of the Horse with a great deal of reverence. History David was born in Stormwind on the 13th of March in the year 605 of the King's calendar. Receiving a fine education and born into a respected family with a long history of service to the Crown, David's father had hoped the boy would follow in his footsteps and become a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. At the age of seven, David began his duties as a page, performing them admirably and like his father, showed a great deal of determination to excell. After his mother was slain by the scourge, filled with resentment and unable to accept that the Light would allow such wanton slaughter, David began failing in his duties and on one occasion, lashed out verbally at his father. He was sent to the Abbey at Northshire and under the guidance of one of the local paladins, the boy began to accept the tragedy and move on. At the age of fourteen, he began his service as a squire to Sir Martyn Cerwyn, a Knight of the Silver Hand. During his first two years as a squire, David came to revere the Knights of the Silver Hand as he had revered the Brotherhood of the Horse and made it known to his father that he had chosen the path of a paladin. Though Sir Erryk did not agree at first, witnessing the change in the boy's demeanor and his new outlook on life was enough to convince him to support his son in every way. Currently Sir Martyn's death in battle has left young David without a Knight to complete his training and thus, he has returned to the Northshire Abbey in hopes of being deemed worthy to be accepted as a squire to another paladin. When he is not training in the practice yard or reading holy texts, David spends his time volunteering at the Cathedral. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:House Grey Category:Paladins Category:Stormwindian